


Sleeping Habits

by FatherlyResult



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherlyResult/pseuds/FatherlyResult
Summary: There were many things Peter had suspected that would surprise him about Christopher.But he didn't think it would be the way the sleeps.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I guess..   
> First shot at anything Teen Wolf related and certainly the first time ever for me to write anything in English.  
> So.. please be gentle with me and maybe have some fun with my work!

Living with Chris was pretty much everything Peter had expected it to be.   
Even though he never thought about it before he was not the least bit surprised to find out that Chris was always ready to eat at all times a day, as long as it was not the morning. He never seemed to be a breakfast kind of guy. 

The thing Peter was really surprised about though was that Chris was a weird sleeper. Not weird in a way that he needed anything special to fall asleep. Chris simply wouldn’t move. At all. 

He would lie down, fall asleep and would simply just wake up hours later in just the same position.Peter himself would toss and turn for sometimes hours at a time just to fall asleep, not to mention what he had to do when he was asleep, waking up tangled in the sheets to the point of being close to ripping them apart. 

But Chris would not move a single time just laying on his back and breathing so quietly Peter sometimes felt like he needed to listen to his heartbeat to know if he didn’t just die in his sleep. 

After another night of close to no sleep due to dreams consisting entirely of flames, Peter watched as Chris woke up, again without moving his body, opening his eyes to look at him. 

“Good Morning”, Chris mumbled, beginning to move and stretch his body, wincing when every other joint greeted him with a loud crack.   
“How the fuck do you not move?”, Peter snapped. “What is wrong with you?”

Chris stopped his movement to look at him tiredly. “What?” 

“You. Do. Not. Move. In. Your. Sleep. Ever”, poking Chris’ chest with every word, Peter felt himself get more and more irritated. “You lay down and go to sleep and just wake up the same way. You never move a muscle. It’s weird.”

“You’re mad this early in the morning, because I annoy you by not being an annoying sleeper? Seriously Peter, it’s not even 8, how are you even awake? Did you sleep at all?” Sitting up, Chris turned to look at him, the blanket pooling in his lap, shivering when the chilly morning air of the bedroom hit his skin. 

Peter huffed and shook his head trying to get rid of the last memories of his night still dancing around in his mind, before deciding to ogle the chest right before his eyes, tracing the lines of muscle and the light trail of hair growing down his partner’s stomach.   
“You know ... now that we’re both awake and it’s still this early...” he reached out touch Chris, raising his eyes when his was has lightly slapped off of its path. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to snap at me right when I am waking up without any reason or even a good morning and then get all flirty with me Hale. I am going to have a shower now, I’ll meet you in the kitchen for coffee after. If you’re in a better mood then.”   
Rolling his eyes, Chris stepped out of the bed and walked over into the bathroom. 

Half an hour later Peter was standing in the kitchen, absentmindedly sipping his coffee and leaning against the kitchen island, his back facing the room when he heard Chris walk up behind him. 

“Want to tell me what this was about?” He took the coffee Peter had prepared for him and stepped around him to lean against the sink on the opposite side. 

“It’s nothing.” Peter mumbled, already annoyed with himself over the fact that he yet again had let his past affect his present. “I just.. I couldn’t sleep all night and I kept looking at you how you literally don’t move. Like at all. If I was human, I couldn’t even know if you were alive or not or if you maybe died in your sleep.”

Chris stepped closer, reaching out and resting his hand in Peter’s neck, understanding showing in eyes. “Nightmare?”, he asked quietly and as Peter nodded, he added “Fire?”. Peter nodded again. 

He felt himself being pulled into a hug, his arms closing around Chris’ waist almost automatically, resting his head on the shoulder before him, breathing in the scent of coffee, their shower gel and something that was just Chris. 

“You know it was part of my training, right?”   
Surprised Peter let go of Chris to look at him, seeing the dark clouds in his eyes that always showed when he talked about his past as a hunter. 

“When you’re out on a hunt, maybe in the mountains or something and you need to camp out there, it can be deadly to make any noise while not being completely aware of your surroundings. Even if you have someone of your team aware at all times during the night, three or more grown men tossing and turning in their tents and lead to just the right amount of noise to just tell any creature with supernatural hearing just what they need to know. Where we are and how many are actually awake enough to fight off an attack.” 

“That makes sense in a real unsettling way, Christopher. But as I understand it, it’s hard to train your subconscious mind to do anything, yet something this specific. You’d need to get a hang on this quite early on...” 

Chris lowered his gaze. His scent turning slightly towards a mix of resignation and shame.   
“I was five, when my father began my so-called ‘sleep training’. He would watch over my sleep and wake me up every single time I tried to turn. I was so exhausted after the first week that my body just didn’t have any energy at night, so I started getting used to just sleeping in one position.”

“Five...” Peter breathed, flashing his eyed supernaturally blue for a second. “There is more, isn’t it?”

“There would have been, if I didn’t get used to it so quickly. A guy I was trained with during my early teens was forced to sleep in a kind of wooden crate, that was not high enough to allow himself to turn during the night, so he would stay still as he was supposed to. I never wanted to experience that, so I set a camera up in my own room to film me at night and check whether I had moved or not. So yeah, guess it’s just something I do.” Chris shrugged. 

“Sometimes I think it’s a shame that your father is already dead, I’d love to rip him to shreds again and again.” Flashing his eyes again and popping out his claws Peter grinned dangerously.   
“Seriously though Christopher, for what it’s worth, I am sorry. I try not to be too disturbed to be sleeping next to something similar to a corpse in the future.” 

Hearing Chris laugh loudly made Peter almost forget about his dreams of the last night.   
He could probably live with Chris’s weird sleeping habits. And who knows, maybe his restlessness during the night could even be calmed by the unmoving man next to him if he just gave it time. 

He’d manage either way.


End file.
